


Merced on the Rocks

by MalRen23



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Racism, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRen23/pseuds/MalRen23
Summary: A group of renegade ICE agents devise and carry out a plan to “detain” and abuse the rising Hollywood starlet, Isabela Merced.
Kudos: 4





	Merced on the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind and should not be taken seriously. I do not know, nor have I ever met Isabela Merced, the version of her that appears in this story is fictional and purely based on her celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Part 1:

When the four men in tactical police gear cruising down the 110 in a black Suburban at 2 a.m. came up with this plan, all were exceedingly wasted. But that didn’t make it a bad idea, nor did it lessen their determination to see it through. They all worked for ICE, a subset of the Department of Homeland Security as one of their SRTs (special response team). It was their job to apprehend the most dangerous or high-risk suspects in the department’s never-ending battle to halt the invasion of undocumented immigrants, to find them once here and send them packing back to their country of origin.

In this case, however, the subject they were in pursuit of was a citizen, born right here in the good ol’ US of A. Her father was even white. But not one of them cared about any of that. They had been emboldened by President Trump’s anti-immigration policies and by his blatant disregard for people of color. Thus, they all felt quite sure that, if properly executed, they could subdue this target, have their fun, and ensure that she would never be seen again.

Everything took shape two days after the bender that inspired this plan, beginning with hacking into Homeland Security’s computer system using fake credentials specifically set up for this purpose and then altering the family records regarding the teen pop star and up and coming actress Isabela Moner, her stage name recently changed to Isabela Merced. The changes now stated that the 19-year-old hottie had been born in Peru and had never applied for a green card or even a work visa. Thus, according to the system, she was an illegal. By that same token, all of her mother’s side of the family were all also in the US illegally.

Next, they contacted a Peruvian drug cartel lieutenant currently serving time in jail. In a secret backdoor deal, they quietly arranged for Isabela to pass into the hands of the cartel after she was ‘detained’ and then for her to be sent back to Peru. After which they were assured that the hot, young entertainer would never again see the light of day.

The unmarked suburban pulled off the interstate and made its way through the L.A. streets to the luxury Santa Monica beach house the teen pop star had recently purchased. It was a beautiful little mansion right by the beach, had a tall fence all around the property, and only a single guard. In a small station by the gate he sat and, at this late hour, was probably asleep.

Sure enough, when the four ICE agents pulled up outside and tapped on the glassed enclosure, he had his feet up on the desk and was snoring soundly. The guard wore a white colored shirt with a big fake badge on his chest, a security company logo on the shoulder, and a name badge that read “Ignacio.” He practically jumped out of his skin when the big, white ICE agent tapped on the glass.

“Yes,” he said cautiously, through the window, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. “How can I help you officers?” he added carefully.

Kyle was the face of this group. He was the officer they used whenever they had to talk their way into places or make a discreet threat to grease some wheels. Kyle was tall, white, blue eyed, and had a shock of blond hair beneath his tactical helmet. “Ignacio is it?” he asked, a sarcastic smile on his face. “You got papers, my man?”

Though he was a second-generation citizen, Ignacio knew that didn’t matter. He had family who were here illegally, and if he didn’t play this right, his answers could hurt them. The answer he gave was a cautious nod as he said, “how can I help you officers.”

“Got a warrant here,” Kyle said, briefly flashing an official looking piece of paper. “We need to search the house, and we need you to come on out of there.” While the document looked real, it was very fake. It only had to serve a moment, to get the gate open.

“Ms. Merced…” Ignacio said reluctantly, “she’s sleeping… Perhaps in the morning…”

Kyle banged his fist on the glass. “Look here, beaner, we can do this the easy way, where you open the gate and come on out, or we can arrest you for obstruction and do a little search to see how many family members you’ve got here illegally… My money’s on 4… Grandparents at least… maybe some cousins?” Kyle added, with a knowing, merciless grin.

“Okay, Okay,” Ignacio replied nervously. He pressed the button to open the gate, raised his hands over his head, and cautiously opened the door to the security booth.

The moment the door was opened, Kyle yanked Ignacio out, pinned his arms behind his back, and zip tied his wrists together before the frightened guard could even blink. “You keep quiet now, Iggy,” Kyle said, in a harsh whisper. “One word and I’ll tase you till you're drooling into a puddle of your own piss… Understand?”

“Si…” Ignacio replied, wincing in pain as Kyle seized his wrists, led him around back, and deposited him in the back of the suburban.

“Once we’ve secured the residence, I’ll come out and let you go.” Kyle said, pushing the back gate closed. It was a lie, of course, but he needed Ignacio to remain quiet till they had acquired their target. The black SUV pulled past the gate and Kyle leaned into the security booth and lowered it back down. He then followed the vehicle, on foot, the short way down the driveway to the front of the house.

As he approached the house, the rest of Kyle’s team piled out of the car and prepared to breach the front door. Gage had ridden in the back with him. He was a huge, burly black man with a bald head, rippling muscles, and a cruel sneer on his lips. Gage was the weapons guy. He wore a department issued sidearm of course. But he always carried a small arsenal of weapons. For this job, he brought a high-powered tranq gun as well as his signature weapon, an auto-fire combat shotgun, just in case things got hairy.

Dane was the brains of the outfit and their team leader. He was a former F.B.I. agent who’d been suspended for having a casual attitude toward people of color, mostly Mexicans. Which was just a PC way of saying he was a racist piece of shit who got fired for discrimination. He did well as a member of ICE alongside supervisors who shared his attitude and he rose quickly through the ranks. Dane was a native Texan with brown hair, shaved close to his head. He had cold gray eyes that glimmered with malicious intelligence and, though not as tall as the other members of his team, was also well built.

Zac was a surfer dude from California, the only native Golden State son among them. He fancied himself a bad boy and took this job mostly for the opportunity it presented to abuse power. Like Kyle, he had blond hair and blue eyes, but sported a thinner and leaner build than the charismatic face. Zac was a tech guy, he operated drones for the team, dealt with security systems, and was also their driver.

“Alarm’s dealt with, Lt. We’re clear to proceed,” said Zac, as he stepped away from the outdoor alarm panel.

“Good,” replied Dane, as he nodded to Kyle and Gage, who were standing by with the tactical door ram.

Gage mouthed 3-2-1 as he and Kyle swung the big metal ram back and forth in preparation to slam it into Isabela Merced’s fancy mansion door. When they reached one, the ram smashed into the door, blowing it completely off its hinges in one fell stroke. Almost immediately, a small dog rose up off the polished marble floor and began to yap. As the four men strolled past it, Gage lowered his tranq gun and silenced the animal.

An elderly woman, clearly of Central or South American origin, exited a ground floor bedroom, roused by the noise. Her eyes grew wide in fright at the sight of four armed, uniformed men. She didn’t even have time to cry out in fear before Gage shot her with the tranq gun. She slumped to the floor as the four men ascended the stairs.

The noise apparently hadn’t made it all the way upstairs, because they found the door to Isabela’s bedroom closed along with nothing but silence behind it. Gage tried the knob and it turned easily. The door wasn’t locked. Without a word, Dane motioned to Kyle and Zac to stay outside and guard and then toward Gage to enter the room.

Inside, the room was dark, but the light from the hall revealed the hot young actress, curled up on her side and wearing just a dark red thong and a little pink t-shirt. She was sleeping soundly, her dark brown hair cascading down her face. Dane and Gage circled around to the foot of the bed, where the partially thrown aside covers revealed the amazing curvature of her tight, teenage ass. 

She slept on her side, legs pulled up close to her chest, not quite in the fetal position, but in a perfect place to highlight the curve of her tiny round ass. It was clear she’d tossed and turned a couple of times throughout the night, as the t-shirt she wore had ridden up just enough to show off her tight and trim tummy, putting her cute bellybutton in clear view. She shifted just a bit as the cooler air from the hallway hit her skin. As she moved, the two men spotted the thin outline of her pussy slit through her panties.

Dane showed no emotion, but those who knew him could tell this was a moment he’d been waiting for. Gage licked his lips and adjusted his stance as he took in the sight. The native Texan, the leader of their group, was the first to react. He tapped Gage on the arm and nodded to the girl when he turned to look. Without a second thought, the big black ICE agent raised the tranq gun and fired a dart into Isabela’s left ass cheek. She never even stirred.

Kyle and Zac moved in. The face of the group quickly zip tied her wrists behind her back while Gage stuffed a gag into her mouth. As the two men were trussing her up like a Christmas present, Dane and Zac did a quick search of the room and found the young actress’s ID, passport, and even her birth certificate. They removed those as Gage hefted the unconscious Isabela over his shoulder and all left the room.

The four men went back down the stairs. Kyle scooped up the old woman on their way out. They deposited both women into the back of the SUV alongside the now struggling Ignacio. “I’d stay quiet if I were you, Iggy,” Kyle quipped. “Else we might find a way to ship you off to some third world hell too…”

That shut Ignacio up. He ceased his struggles and calmly accepted his fate, at least for now. The two women, his employer, and her elderly house maid were laid down next to him. The four ICE agents got in the vehicle, laughing and excited for what was to come and making no attempt to hide just what that was. They were going to rape Isabela. As the car sped out of the property and pulled back onto the 110, the fact that they were so casually discussing their plans, knowing he was awake, made Ignacio feel that this wasn’t going to go so well for him either…

They drove on. An hour or more passed as Ignacio lay bound and gagged on the floor of the suburban. Isabela and the maid continued to lie there unconscious. The ties on his wrists had begun to cut into his flesh and he felt his fingers beginning to grow numb. It was right about then, that he felt a change in the road. It turned from smooth asphalt into a rough dirt road.

They must be nearing their destination, Ignacio thought, as the big SUV plowed ahead down the dirt road. Sure enough, maybe five or ten minutes later, the car skidded to a stop and he could hear the squeaking of crickets and the hooting of an owl. It was dark here, there were no outside lights and, as the rear of the suburban opened, he could see they were clearly deep in the woods. 

Gage, the large African American, scooped up the elderly maid, while the driver, Zac picked up Isabela and the four of them, alongside their leader, Dane, entered a small wooden house. Kyle, meanwhile, pulled Ignacio to the back of the suburban and sat him up so his legs dangled off the edge. 

He gave the Mexican American an easy smile and produced a pack of smokes. Ignacio’s hands were bound behind his back so he knocked one free and offered it to the bound security guard. After a nod of assent, Kyle put a cigarette into Ignacio's mouth, took one for himself, and lit both. Ignacio was clearly frightened and, not sure what was going on, accepted the cigarette and puffed on it. 

“Don’t look scared, Iggy,” Kyle said, with an easy smile, patting the guard on his knee. “Seriously though,” he said, taking a long, somewhat dramatic drag on the cig. “We do have a small problem.”

This statement did nothing to abate Ignacio’s fear. He began puffing on his cig nervously.

“As you might have guessed,” Kyle said, gesturing around at the surroundings with his cigarette. “This isn’t exactly an official detention center.”

Ignacio looked around, eyes wide in worry and nodding his head absently. He took a long draw on his cigarette, his lips chattering in fear. “I can see,” he mumbled. 

“You see,” Kyle went on, turning his gaze back to the frightened security guard. “We didn’t exactly have an official warrant to search Ms. Merced’s home.” At this revelation, Ignacio went pale with fear. But Kyle went on unabated. “She is going to be deported… We’ve made some unofficial deals to ensure that.

Ignacio was now nearly trembling with the realization that this situation was about to end very badly for him. Kyle again gave his knee a reassuring pat. “That brings us full circle back to you, my man.” Kyle dropped his cig and rubbed it out with his foot. “You see, we can either kill you… and leave you in a hole out back, or… maybe we can make a deal…”

The cigarette was now dangling dangerously from Ignacio’s lips as he shook in terror. “D-deal?” he asked nervously.

“Good choice,” Kyle responded, ignoring the word’s questioning tone. “I hate digging holes.” He pulled Ignacio out of the back of the suburban, setting his feet firmly on the ground. “Here’s what’s going to happen. Tomorrow, Ms. Merced is going to be shipped off to Peru, and her wet nurse, back to Mexico. Nothing you can do will stop that. If you don’t want to end up in that hole and your family on their way back to Mexico, you’re just going to pretend that nothing at all ilegal happened. We served you a legal warrant and you allowed us onto the property. Got it?”

Ignacio saw no way out. If these men were indeed ICE, then they could very likely do exactly what had been said. Though there was one hang up that he didn’t get. “Si, I understand…”

“But…” Kyle asked sensing his reservations.

“Ms Merced… She is legal citizen…”

Kyle just smiled. “Not anymore, she isn’t. At least not according to DOJ records.” He gave Ignacio a rough clap on the back and a big smile. “Now,” he went on, “either you can have a little fun, maybe get your dick sucked and go on living the American Dream… or we can turn your life into a living hell… What do you say?”

Ignacio looked at the ground, he was terrified… but what choice did he have? It's not like he hadn’t thought about his young employer sucking his dick. Isabela was really hot, even as young as she was. At the same time, what these men were doing was wrong. As excited as he might have been under different circumstances, the idea of raping Isabela in front of a bunch of ICE agents was, at the very least, unsettling. “Si…” he said nervously after a moment. “What choice do I have?”

“No good ones, my man…” Kyle responded, not entirely unsympathetic. 

“Very well, I agree…”

“Good choice.” Kyle produced a knife and cut the zip ties binding Ignacio’s hands behind his back. Then without a word, he started inside. At the door, he looked back to see the stunned security guard staring off into the night. “Come on, my man, your dick ain’t getting sucked out here…”

Still in stunned shock, Ignacio followed the big, blond ICE agent into the tiny cabin. Inside, he saw Gage, the big black guy binding Isabela. She was still unconscious and dressed, at least for the moment. But the muscular agent had her sat up in a kneeling position and her ankles were bound in thick leather straps. Between and secured to the straps was a length of plastic piping maybe three feet long, forcing the young singer’s legs apart, but still allowing her to kneel. Her arms were bound behind her back by some fuzzy handcuffs. And the cuffs were in turn secured to the piece of piping, forcing Isabela into the perfect position for a rough blowjob. The teen pop star's head was lolling, hanging forward, and drool had started to drip from her lips.

Kyle nodded to Dane as he entered to indicate the security guard was on board. He then clapped Ignacio on the back, forcing him further into the room. “You’re up my man. Feel free to cop a feel till the little slut wakes up.”

“I....I’m not so sure about this…” responded Ignacio, upon seeing the position Isabela was in. It was one thing to pretend he was getting a consensual blowjob… and quite another to have to fuck her face…

Kyle just looked at him, his hand resting on his holstered pistol. “It's either this, or the hole out back… You choose…” 

Gage was finished getting Isabela into position and he and Dane hung back, sitting down to watch the show. Zac was just out of sight, crouched on the floor behind the kitchen counter fiddling with a crate they had brought in from outside. Ignacio looked between the three men he could see. His eyes settled on Kyle and his pistol then he swallowed nervously. “Okay,” he said, reluctantly, “I-I’ll do it.”

“Great,” Kyle said again, giving him an easy smile and another reassuring pat on the back. 

Ignacio, with the group of assembled men watching, moved slowly across the room toward the unconscious, kneeling popstar. He removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he walked, dropping them behind him on the floor. When he came to a stop before her, he gave another nervous glance toward Kyle, who nodded for him to proceed.

He crouched down next to her, and reached out a trembling hand to her tiny, teenage boobs. Suddenly, an odd wave of emotions came over him. First and most prevalent was arousal. It was strange to be turned on by something so violating, but there was no doubt Isabela was hot as fuck. He’d fantasized about banging her every time she came through the gate when he was on duty. Every time she stopped and chatted briefly with him on her way out. She often wore skimpy clothes and that made such fantasies come easily. He hadn’t had his job long, but it was plenty enough time to have become enamored with the sexy young actress.

The second and contradicting emotion was nausea. He knew what he was doing was wrong. That she was being forced into this position just as he was, but that didn’t make what he was about to do anything short of rape. Then, there was his audience, a bunch of ICE agents who’d kidnaped them and who were now watching and recording his performance. Nonetheless, the bile rising in his throat didn’t stop his cock from swelling in his pants as he reached out and squeezed the nearest boob. It was soft, and tantalizing, if a little small, in his hands… but it also felt oh so good.

Lastly, even as he felt her nipple hardening under his groping fingers, he felt fear. He knew what these men would do to him if he didn’t do as they asked. They would carry out their plan with or without the show he was about to put on for them. He wondered if they had an ulterior motive, or if they just wanted to watch as Isabela’s employee abused her. 

A little moan escaped Isabela’s lips and her head began to move. Ignacio noticed movement behind him as she began to come around. It was Zac, who was now moving into a position in front of her with a video camera. They meant to film all of this. 

He paused, his hand still on Isabela’s boob, and looked behind him at Kyle. The big blond ICE agent just nodded. “Pretend the camera isn’t even there…” he said, without menace. “It's just a little insurance policy to make sure you keep your word.”

Ignacio nodded, obviously now even more nervous. He stood up and moved in front of the Peruvian bombshell, unzipping his pants as he did. She was still unconscious and he wanted to get this over with quickly so maybe she wouldn’t remember what he had done.

He reached down, tilted Isabela’s head up, her mouth slacked open, she was still almost completely out of it. With an anxious, excited surge of emotion, he took his dick in the other hand and slid the tip past her lips. Her eyes glimmered, in a drug addled haze but they were still sexy as fuck and Ignacio felt his cock solidify into a rock solid rod. He pushed in, forcing nearly half of it into her mouth.

Zac moved around, catching video at all kinds of different angles as Ignacio began to fuck the still nearly unconcious popstar. He got a wide shot that showed both Isabela and Ignacio’s faces. He got a low shot that showed the security guard gripping the side of the teen’s face and pumping his hips slowly back and forth past her lips. Then, of course, he got in close, a top down shot of Isabela, her eyes still bleary from the drugs looking up at the camera. 

For Isabela Merced, the haze began to clear. Something was terribly wrong. There was a tightness to her chest and pain from her shoulders. She couldn’t move her arms...why couldn’t she move? She felt like she’d been asleep for a hundred years. But those were the least of the disturbing things she felt. Drool dripped from her chin, she could feel her mouth salivating like crazy, so much so that it pooled in her mouth and dripped from her lips. She could feel her little t-shirt wet from it. Worse, she felt something warm and hard in her mouth. To make matters worse, it was moving in and out, sliding over her lips.

Her eyelids fluttered, they were still so heavy. She tried to shift, to move her arms. Tried to lift her gaze, still bleary from the deep sleep she’d been in. She tried to focus as a shadow stood over her. Tried to make sense of her situation as this man… this man was fucking her face!

Suddenly, her sight centered on the man standing over her, and her situation came into a crystal clear focus. “Ignwaa-shee-oh?” she mumbled, in alarm around his probing cock. She felt a surge of energy at this betrayal, a deep, urgent need to fight even though she was still unclear as to exactly what was happening.

Her eyes snapped onto his, and she saw him recoil in surprise. His prick slipping from her lips as he backed against the wall. “Ms...Ms. Merced…” he mumbled, in fright.

Just then, Kyle pulled his gun. He pressed it to the back of Isabela’s head and cocked the hammer, making that tell-tale noise. “Slut,” he said, in a calm, cool, callous tone. “I suggest you banish all thought of fighting.” Crouching down next to her, Zac had momentarily stopped recording when she awoke, he whispered, “we have your maid too. If you fail to comply, we’ll put a bullet in her head and you’ll still be forced to do this…” He gently brushed her face as a single tear rolled down her cheek. “Make it easy on everyone and don’t fight us.”

Isabela’s lip trembled in fear and in hopelessness. As her assailant spoke, she got a good enough look around to know she was nowhere near her house. She hadn’t given up hope of rescue, but it was clear, for the time being, that she had a choice. Comply or be forced to do so at the cost of her maid’s life. Her smoldering, sexy brown eyes blinked closed and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Kyle smiled. Already, he could see the defeat in her gaze. “Nod for me, pretty girl, if you agree.” More tears leaked from the gorgeous teen’s eyes and moved through the tracks left by the previous ones as Isabela nodded sadly, her lip trembling in submission. “Good girl,” Kyle responded, gently stroking her cheek. “If you behave, I promise we won’t hurt you.”

Isabela nodded again, despite recognizing the lie she’d just heard as she tried to turn and look at the man who spoke it. Tears continued to well in her eyes as he used the side of his gun to push her face back in the direction of Ignacio and deny her a look at her kidnappers. “Suck your man off first,” he whispered. “There will be plenty of time for the rest of us later…” The last was clearly a threat, but Kyle said it as if she should be thanking him.

Kyle then pointed the gun at Ignacio. “As for you, my man. Remember our deal. Let this little slut suck your dick and no one…” he let those words linger in the air a moment to remind the reluctant security guard about his family. “...will get hurt.”

Isabela looked up at Ignacio as Kyle stood back and Zac returned to recording. Tears rolled down her face, her lip trembled in sorrow and she very slightly shook her head no. “Ignacio,” she whispered. “Plea‒” her words were cut off as her resolute employee moved back in front of her and slid his dick back into her mouth.

“I'm sorry, Ms. Merced,” he said, shaking his cock around inside her mouth. “I have to do what they say…” He gave her a look indicating his sorrow over her situation. But then proceed to press his dick further past her lips. “I suggest you do as well…”

More tears pooled in Isabela’s smoldering brown eyes. They rolled down her face as she closed her eyes from the mental anguish she felt. She was trapped. There was no telling what her kidnappers had done to coerce Ignacio into this, but she had little doubt they’d follow through with their threats. 

She felt her former security guard grip the back of her head and press his dick to the top of her throat. With a violent gag, she looked up at him and tried to pull away. He held her firm and probed her mouth deeper. “It’ll go faster,” he added, taking a short stroke back and forth in her mouth, “if you help.”

Ignacio left it at that. He could barely stomach what he was doing. He closed his eyes and tried to trick his brain into believing this was a consensual scenario. Holding his cock in one hand and Isabela’s head in the other, he took one or two more shallow probes into her mouth when he was surprised as the young teen wrapped her lips tightly around his shaft and began to suck.

He groaned deeply in pleasure as she began to move on her own, her lips sliding up and down, and her deft tongue teased the underside of his cock. Looking down, Isabela had her eyes snapped shut, she was diligently sucking, but she was also sobbing softly and tears continued to roll down her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, even as he felt a twinge of ecstasy from what her mouth was doing.

The young popstar ignored his comment, she bobbed her head slowly even amid the sobs that wracked her tender young body. Her lips dragged across his cock, her tongue swirled around the tip and tears continued to leak from her eyes. But she seemed to realize how dangerous the situation was, either that or survival mode had kicked in and she was doing what she needed to in order to live through this situation.

“Fuck” Ignacio sighed, as Isabella moved her lips to the tip of his now throbbing dick and began to suckle softly on the tip. 

Her arms were handcuffed behind her back, so all Isabela could do was use her mouth. Drool poured from her lips, staining her t-shirt as she slowly plunged back down. Her tongue undulated on his shaft and Ignacio felt himself nearing orgasm despite the deep disgust he had for this situation.

The men who were watching could tell it was almost over and wanted to humiliate both participants a bit more. Kyle moved back in. He took Isabela by the back of her head and forced her down on Ignacio’s cock. She began to choke, her eyes snapped open and she struggled. At the same time, Gage pushed Ignacio forward to keep him from pulling away. “Not just yet. We ain’t done having fun with you.”

Kyle began to push and pull Isabela’s head up and down, forcing her lips to move on Ignacio’s cock. She was crying horribly now, both from fright and from gagging on the invader in her throat. She fought and struggled, but there was little either could do as Kyle moved her head back and forth. 

Ignacio was frozen in fear. Gage had a gun pressed to his side and his arm around his shoulders holding him in place. They both looked down at Isabela, who was still staring up, wide eyed in fright. Upon seeing the two men, especially one of her captors staring down at her in lust, she sobbed and gagged and tears pooled in her eyes. Her eyes snapped shut as her mouth was forced up and down on Ignacio’s cock. 

“Sounds like the little slut is loving it to me,” Kyle said, smiling up at Gage and Ignacio as Isabela once again gagged violently and fought to breathe. 

Isabela cried and shook her head no, but with limited movement, it served mostly to provide Ignacio with added pleasure. She was sobbing nearly uncontrollably as Kyle forced her back and forth. Snot was pouring from her nose and now mixed with her saliva, coating Ignacio’s dick in a thick, sticky lubricant. 

Despite the situation, Ignacio felt himself again nearing orgasm. “Ms. Merced‒” he began, before Gage pressed the gun into his side, silencing the warning he was about to give the former popstar about his approaching orgasm. 

Right then, Kyle shoved Isabela all the way down, forcing Ignacio’s cock into her throat. She gagged hard and tried to pull away, but Kyle held her firmly in place. As she fought to breathe, to free herself from Kyle’s grip, to simply remove the rape stick from her throat, her tongue bounced and danced on Ignacio’s shaft. Her throat spasmed and her face began to turn red from lack of oxygen. 

It was heaven, it was hell. The feeling of his former employer, the cute, sexy teen popstar’s mouth, her tongue, her throat squeezing his cock was beyond belief. On the other hand, he saw her struggle and choke violently, crying and sobbing on his dick as it forcefully filled her throat. Knowing he was at least partially responsible for her rape turned Ignacio’s stomach. 

However, none of that mattered as Isabela again gagged hard, sending waves of pleasure down his shaft as her throat squeezed him. He could hold back no longer. With a deep grunt, he came. It was sadly one of the most powerful orgasms he’d ever had. His whole body shuddered as he exploded down Isabela’s throat. Kyle began pumping her face again as he came, shoving her up and down on his shaft and forcing the young star to milk every drop of cum from his spasming cock.

Soon Isabela was sputtering and gagging. Cum dripped from her nose, mixing with tears and snot. Kyle kept going, pumping Isabela’s face till Ignacio went soft and his dick slipped from her lips. The charismatic ICE agent pulled her back then, tossing her down onto the floor. He had a big grin on his face and held up his hand, offering the security guard a high five. “That’s right!” he cried out. “Get it!”

Ignacio hesitated, he looked down at Isabela, coughing and gagging as she rolled around on the floor. Cum and drool sputtered from her lips as she fought to catch her breath. He felt sick, he felt wretched as he stared at her. Looking back up, he saw Kyle waiting expectantly. In stunned shock, he raised his hand and received the ICE agent’s exuberant hand slap.

“What’s wrong,” Kyle said, a little sarcastically. “You just got your dick sucked by one of the hottest teen popstars in the whole world. Man, you should be pumped!” 

“He don’t look to grateful to me,” said Gage, pressing the gun into Ignacio’s ribs.

“Well, that can’t be right. Can it?” replied Kyle, placing a reassuring hand on Ignacio’s shoulder.

“Wha‒sorry?” said the former security guard, still dazed and in shock from what had happened. He’d barely heard the two men talking as he stared down at Isabela who was still fighting to recover from what she’d just been forced to do. She curled into a ball, her body heaving in sobs as she cried and tried to process what had just happened.

Suddenly white hot light exploded in Ignacio’s field of vision as Kyle slugged him hard in the gut. He collapsed to his knees and sucked in air. “No,” said the face, looking up at Gage, “he doesn’t seem grateful at all…”

“Want me to cap him?” responded the big intimidating black agent, lowering his pistol to Ignacio’s temple and cocking the hammer.

This was all part of the plan, but Ignacio didn’t know that. “Wait,” he cried, holding his stomach with one hand and holding the other up in submission. “I’m sorry…” he glanced at Isabela, hating the words even as he spoke them. “You’re right. I should be thanking you. It was good of you to let me get my dick sucked… Thank you, officers…” He had looked up at them to plead his case, but as he finished, he found his eyes looking down again, at Isabela sobbing on the floor and felt a horrible wave of nausea sweep over him.

Kyle dropped a knife at Ignacio’s feet. At the same moment, the security guard felt the big African-American’s pistol again press to his temple. “If you’re sorry,” Kyle said, with cruel menace in his voice, “cut her clothes off.”

Ignacio glanced between the knife and the feet of his captors. He knew they’d kill him if he made one wrong move. They’d kill him and feel not an ounce of remorse for doing so. Perhaps, they’d kill him anyway, just for their own amusement. With a trembling hand, he reached out and picked up the knife. The thought that maybe, if he could distract them, if he was quick enough, he could fight his way free, flashed in his head…


End file.
